


something to look forward to

by cosmiccjam



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Secret Samol, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccjam/pseuds/cosmiccjam
Summary: A peaceful night of Ben and Blue J reading their kids to bed, well earned and well deserved. For Secret Samol 2019
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	something to look forward to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/gifts).




End file.
